1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoded symbol reader used to decode encoded symbols such as two dimensional tessellated codes.
2. Background and Material Information
Recently, point-of-sale systems have employed encoded symbol readers in order to scan bar-code labels on products to increase the speed at which products can be processed through a check-out line of a store. However, bar-code labels store data in only one direction (i.e., the scanning direction) and therefore can only store a limited amount of data.
To overcome the problem of limited data storage, a new type of symbol which stores data in two directions has been proposed. This new type of symbol (hereinafter referred to as a two-dimensional symbol) uses a tessellated pattern to store the data.
When the conventional encoded symbol reader is to be used, an initialization routine is first performed. The initialization routine sets parameters such as a magnification of an optical reader which is to be used in the encoded symbol reader, as well as compensation values for correcting data for background noise and ambient light. However, if the encoded symbol reader is to be repeatedly used in a condition other than the conditions set by the initialization routine, a user must reconfigure the encoded symbol reader before attempting to read an encoded symbol. This reduces the efficiency at which the symbol may be read and decoded.